1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door arrangement with a vehicle door for closing a door opening in a bodywork of a vehicle, in particular of a motor vehicle, and with a pivot device that comprises a carrying arm bearing the weight of the vehicle door and at least one guide arm controlling the movement of the vehicle door, wherein the carrying arm and the guide arm have the same length and are arranged in a pivotally mounted manner on the door and the bodywork such that they form a parallelogram.
2. Description of the Background Art
Vehicle door arrangements are known from the prior art. In particular as an alternative to sliding doors, vehicle doors with a parallelogram guide are used in order to clear or to close a door opening without thereby performing a space-consuming movement, such as occurs, for example, with conventional hinged doors.
Thus, for example, GB 902 405 A discloses a vehicle door in which a carrying arm and a guide arm are provided, which have the same length and are arranged such that they form a parallelogram. As a result, during its movement the vehicle door is always aligned identically to the vehicle bodywork. It is thereby provided that the guide arm is arranged pivotally mounted on the underside and the carrying arm is arranged in pivotally mounted at mid-height of the vehicle door.